Givens Marshall Li
Givens Marshall Li has always been identified as being one of the most unidentifiable members of the Chuk Heritage. Givens Marshall Li was conceived by the ghost of Alexei Eggshell before his unpredictable demise at the hands of the Internet many eons again. Givens Marshall Li had always been a believer in the afterlife and believes that Alexei Eggshell is waiting for him to return to the Cheavens above so they can be together as parent/guardian and offspring. Givens Marshall Li identifies as a greysexual non-binary gender cement block, much to his dismay, he is actually a heterosexual man from the deserts of Senegal. Givens Marshall Li has released many successful rap albums such as N.W.A. (Nigga With Anthony), Sir Earl Sweatsuit and Give Me Some Of Your Anchovy: The Givens Marshall Storli ''(this album has yet to be released and will eventually be released through the Chuk Dog Records label). Both albums are easily the most popular of media forms in the fair land of Province, but each have been met with their own share of controversy over the years. Career as "GimmeMoreLiposuction" N.W.A. (Nigga With Anthony) Givens Marshall Li began his career as "GimmeMoreLiposuction" back in early 1998, smashing onto the scene with his first full-length mixtape, ''N.W.A. (Nigga With Anthony) ''- a free download on PitchChuk and StarWilliamsBeast. ''N.W.A. featured Givens Marshall Li's commentary on many thought-provoking life issues, such as dysentery and the Revolutionary Chuk. Givens Marshall Li did many collaborations with other artists on the project. He got in contact with Yung Peabody and made the hit-single, "Hold On, I Don't Have My Lyrics With Me" - Yung Peabody would later go on to have a successful career in boot-blacking. Another collaboration off of the project would be "I Left My Tampon On the Frying Pan, Can I Go Home and Get It Before We Record?" with highly regarded MC's Boone Daniels and Derrick the Purple Flower Monster. N.W.A. would reach the top of the charts and revolutionize the non-existent music scene in Province with catchy melodies. Sir Earl Sweatsuit Givens Marshall Li followed up the classic N.W.A. album with a folk release by the name of Sir Earl Sweatsuit which came out just one month after the release of N.W.A. - critics were confused by the choice Givens made to leave the rap scene and make a folk album. Another odd conundrum was that of Givens Marshall Li's occasional trap-inspired vocals on cuts of Sister Goldenhair on the song "I Really Wish I Knew How to Write A Hook" which featured the vocal talents of Michel Bolt Onningway. Sir Earl Sweatsuit amassed highly favorable reviews from music critics, praising Givens Marshall Li for being a talented musician and wearing a pair of pants while recording the album. When asked about the theme of awkward white people on the cover of his albums, Givens Marshall Li wrote a song called "I Don't Know How to Answer Questions When People Ask Me Them." Discography Albums 'Studio Albums' 'Mixtapes'